A ses côtés
by Merry Moca
Summary: Lors d'une fête organisée sur le bateau, Sinbad remarque l'absence de Jaffar. Il part à sa recherche, voulant l'avoir à ses côtés pendant l'évènement.


« Où est Jaffar ? »

L'assemblée réunie sur le pont du bateau festoyait avec bonne humeur. Les plats tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, les boissons qui coulaient à flots et dans les verres et dans les gorges asséchées de rire et de parler à haute voix, participaient allégrement à la joie présente sur les visages. L'équipage partageait anecdotes sur leurs voyages avec la petite équipe, exploratrice de terres et de labyrinthes, qui faisait part de leurs aventures.

Le général faisait part d'une éloquence et d'une sympathie avec les matelots que Sinbad ne lui connaissait pas.

Les deux anciens assassins, quoiqu'un peu plus discrets, racontaient eux-aussi les événements avec une joie non feinte.

Un beau tableau que voyait le « capitaine » de la fine équipe. Lui-même était un des centres de l'attention et se devait de narrer leurs exploits dans les donjons. Du haut de ses seize printemps, il inspirait le respect malgré son jeune âge.

Avec son habituelle franchise et bonne humeur, il arrivait à donner à son envie un ton dramatique ou épique à son récit, faisant vibrer les adultes l'écoutant. Alors qu'il scrutait les visages de ces hommes suspendus à ses lèvres, il avait remarqué qu'il manquait une personne dans le groupe. Une petite présence était absente. Dans la foule, c'était difficile de voir un enfant, surtout un enfant capable d'effacer sa présence. Mais il s'agissait quand même de Jaffar. Lui, il parvenait à le remarquer.

Ou était-il passé ?

Il se doutait bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter de l'absence de l'ancien assassin, mais il était attristé de ne pas le voir partager ce moment de bonheur avec eux-tous.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à attendre le retour du plus petit, Sinbad se décida à partir à la recherche de celui-ci. Réussissant à se soustraire à la fête, laissant toutes les autres personnes boire tout leur soule, il se faufila dans les cales du bateau. Son instinct lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il était là.

« Jaffar, tu es là ? »

Les chants, bruits au dessus, lui parvenaient étouffés. Sa voix n'était pas couverte pas eux. Alors pourquoi ne répondit-il pas ?

Descendant au milieu des caisses contenant nourriture, épices et objets, il se déplaça parmi les tonneaux dissimulés dans l'ombre. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, les ombres engloutissant chaque parcelle de l'endroit. Il avait un peu de mal à se repérer, allant même jusqu'à se cogner sur un des meubles en bois. La douleur lui tira un faible grognement. Il était loin d'être douillé, mais cela lui faisait mal quand même !

« Sin, fais moins de bruit s'il te plait.

\- Jaffar, tu te caches où ? »

Il entendit clairement le soupir d'agacement du plus jeune. Il n'était pas loin ! Agitant la tête dans tous les sens, il chercha d'où provenait la voix. Mais il ne voyait rien…

« A ta gauche, juste derrière les tonneaux, abrutit… »

Faisant fi de l'insulte, le futur roi se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué son ami, tout en se demandant comment Jaffar l'avait localisé. Arrivant au niveau des barriques, il remarqua qu'une faible lueur émanait de derrière. Agile, Sinbad monta sur les conteneurs un peu plus grands que lui pour trouver derrière Jaffar devant des montagnes de feuilles de feuilles et une bougie illuminant l'environnement.

Il se reçut un cou p d'œil vaguement agacé de la personne, auquel il répondit par un grand sourire.

« Re !

\- Tu m'ennuies, là… »

Sautant souplement dans le « repère » du plus petit, il fit un rapide tour des lieux, toujours sous les yeux attentifs et énervés de l'enfant.

Les feuilles au sol étaient les cours fournis par la femme de Hinahoho pour étudier.

« Ouah, tu es vraiment impliqué.

\- Tout plutôt que de subir sa poigne de fer. »

Un frisson les parcourut tout deux à la pensée de la grande femme et des corrections qu'elle pouvait infliger. Sinbad s'assit aux côtés de son camarade qui lui jeta un dernier regard avant de repartir à ses études. Il le laissa à ses papiers quelques minutes avant d'aborder ce pourquoi il était venu.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas en haut en train de t'amuser ? »

Il entendit un nouveau soupir, alors que l'enfant continuait de travailler. Sinbad, toujours souriant, attendit patiemment une réponse. 1 minute. 2 minutes. 5 minutes. Ce qui lui paru 10 minutes.

« Jaffar ? »

Toujours aucune réponse, le dialogue s'étant fermé dès le début. Le regard anthracite ne se posait absolument pas sur lui, comme s'il n'existait pas.

S'il ne le regardait pas, il n'y avait personne à ses côtés, était l'idée de l'ancien assassin qui l'ignorait donc magistralement.

Jusqu'à ce que deux mains ne saisissent ses joues, faisant tourner son visage vers le garçon aux cheveux violets. Avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer d'une quelconque façon, les doigts étirèrent la peau de chaque côté du visage.

« Tu vas me répondre, tête de mule ? »

Une veine palpita sur les tempes du plus jeune. Etant d'un naturel assez flamboyant et venimeux, il s'était assagi ces derniers temps au contact de l'équipe et des leçons de Rurumu. Mais il n'empêchait qu'il gardait encore ce verbe incisif qui pouvait ressurgir lorsqu'il était en colère. Comme à ce moment là.

« Non mais tu crois faire quoi, là ?! Tu crois pouvoir te taper l'incruste comme ça et me faire chier pour rien ?! »

Mais Sinbad le tenait encore sous son emprise, sa phrase devenant ainsi complètement inaudible. Le rire de l'explorateur de donjon surplomba la mauvaise humeur de Jaffar, qui se renfrogna. Il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on se moque de lui.

« Si Rurumu était là, elle t'aurait donné une de ces corrections ! »

En signe de protestation, les joues toujours étirées, il croisa les bras sur son petit torse.

« Allez, ne fais pas la tête. »

Il lâcha son emprise sur le visage de son homologue aux cheveux blancs, croisant les bras lui aussi.

« C'était juste pour avoir ton attention.

\- Tu l'as, maintenant.

\- Vas-tu répondre à ma question ? Et interdiction de souffler !

\- Tu crois pouvoir me dicter ce que je dois faire ?! »

Il était au bord de saisir les habits de l'enquiquineur pour le secouer comme un arbre aux fruits bien mûrs. Retenant ses pulsions, il grinça des dents.

« Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de m'amuser avec vous autre ? C'est parce que je n'aime pas ce genre de fêtes joyeuses, je ne sais pas comment me comporter parmi toute cette joie. Voilà, content ? »

Mais l'air soudain grave de Sinbad bloqua toute expression de colère chez Jaffar. Il le fixait de ses yeux dorés sérieux, l'analysant, le sondant au plus profond de son âme. D'habitude, c'était le plus jeune qui analysait méthodiquement chaque personne approchant son « roi », il n'avait jamais vraiment été soumis à cette même expertise.

Cela le plongeait dans de nombreux questionnements, la plus importante question étant le « pourquoi ? ».

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi, tu vas jusqu'à me chercher alors que tu pourrais t'amuser en haut avec les autres ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Sinbad à son égard. Il n'avait plus connu autant d'intérêt à son égard depuis la mort de ses parents. S'y retrouver confronté après tant d'années le désarçonnait plus qu'il ne le voudrait.

Au fur et à mesure, Sinbad se penchait de plus en plus vers son ami, qui dans un reflexe se recula de même. Ce petit manège dura juste le temps que le dos de l'enfant rencontre les tonneaux formant sa barricade.

Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il était complètement perdu.

« Sin ? Tu fais quoi là ? »

Sa voix était incertaine, ne sachant s'il devait s'énerver ou rester calme, ne pas bouger ou partir. En face, il gardait le silence, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Arrêtes… S'il te plait, arrêtes… »

Il ne disait jamais ces mots. Jamais. Il ne demandait jamais, il agissait avant. Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Agir. Il était pétrifié. L'aura de Sinbad s'était déployée, une force qui le faisait ployer.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'incompréhension se peignait sur le visage de Jaffar, avant que le plus grand ne pose son front contre son épaule frêle.

« Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ?! »

Les bras du futur roi se nouèrent autour de son corps, le collant encore un peu plus contre lui.

« Oye, tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, même si je m'en doutais, que tu manquais d'affection.

\- Que… »

Avant que l'ancien assassin n'est pu se défaire de l'emprise, il resserra sa prise sur le petit corps, nichant son visage dans le cou aux mèches blanches. Dans le silence, il gardait dans ses bras l'enfant qui, choqué, restait muré dans un mutisme inhabituel. Habitué au verbe enflammé du plus jeune, il s'était attendu à être roué de coups en même temps que menacé de mort. Mais là, rien.

« Que… Que dois-je faire… »

Surpris par ces mots à peine murmurés, il se releva un peu pour voir la tête de Jaffar. Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés comme apeurés, se mordait la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Il tremblait un peu. Comme un frisson imperceptible et constant.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire… »

Il était perdu. Complètement perdu. Dire que Sinbad était surpris était un euphémisme. Voir le fière, colérique, Jaffar dans cet état le choquait presque. Et dire qu'il en était la cause. Malgré tout, un fin sourire prit place sur son visage, quoiqu'un peu mélancolique. Et il raffermit sa prise sur ce corps bien trop fin et frêle à son goût.

« Tu as juste à te laisser aller… »

S'il se montrait aussi perdu, cela démontrait qu'il avait changé. Et ce changement n'était pas sans douleurs psychiques.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Sinbad crû qu'il allait finir par être tapé et qu'il allait partir, il sentit une faible étreinte lui être rendue. Jaffar installa son visage à la base du cou de l'aventurier. Les deux mains dans son dos serrèrent le tissu, le froissant entre des petits doigts fins. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Une nouvelle avancée.

« Tu peux rester un peu ?

\- Bien sur ! Et après tu voudras venir avec moi à la fête ?

\- … Pourquoi pas… »

Une main tira vivement ses cheveux, la faisant partir vers l'arrière. Il chuta finalement au sol lorsqu'un poids s'installa sur son torse. Jaffar le surplombait, un de ses poignards pointé vers lui. Son regard était redevenu celui d'avant. Quand il était encore un assassin de l'organisation. Dur, incisif, d'acier.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais dire ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Sinbad en haussant les épaules.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris un petit détail : ne fais pas ce genre de chose avec moi. »

La voix était polaire.

« De quoi, des marques d'affection ? »

Il tiqua au mot.

« De te transmettre ce qu'on appel de la chaleur humaine ? »

Il eut un autre mouvement nerveux. La lame au symbole de serpent se rapprocha de sa gorge. Pourtant, le « prisonnier » continuait de sourire.

« De vouloir t'aider ?

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucunes aide…

\- Pourtant, depuis tout à l'heure, ce que j'entend derrière chacun de tes mots, ce sont des appels à l'aide.

\- C'est faux !

\- Alors pourquoi… »

Doucement, sans brusquer quoi que ce soit, il leva sa main droite vers le visage de l'enfant, la posant sur la joue. Il la remonta un peu, pour placer son pouce sous un œil gris. Et essuya une larme.

« Tu pleures ? »

D'un geste rageur, Jaffar chassa la main et se leva de Si,bad pour s'installer un peu plus loin, à la limite de l'espace que pouvait éclairer la bougie.

Il passa un bras énergique devant ses yeux, effaçant par la même occasion les dernières traces d'eau salée sur son visage. Ce fut donc un regard décidé que croisa celui de Sinbad.

« Retourne à la lumière, je m'occupe de tes arrières, dans l'ombre. Alors laisses-moi.

\- Non.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne laisserais personne derrière moi. Alors si tu veux combattre, ce sera à mes côtés. »

D'un pas rapide, il se retrouva devant l'enfant, tendant la main à ce dernier.

« Alors, acceptes d'être à mes côtés tout le temps, comme mon ombre. »

Un ricanement, qui s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir un rire clair.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es un drôle de roi. »

Une petite main, froide, serra la sienne. Le contraste entre la peau pâle et celle plus bronzée de l'adolescent attira son regard quelques instants. Le contraste de température, aussi. Elle était si chaude par rapport à la sienne.

« D'accord.

\- Tu ne vas pas vouloir me tuer ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Tant que tu tiens tes pattes loin de moi ainsi que tes idées puériles de réconfort et… Mais tu fais quoi, là ?! »

La deuxième main de l'explorateur avait emprisonnée la sienne, et la frottait avec vigueur.

« Ben, j'essais de te réchauffer. »

Au lieu d'exploser, Jaffar retira vivement sa main non sans gratifier l'autre homme d'un imbécile acide.

« Alors, on y va ? »

Le sourire de Sinbad était devenu immense. Rayonnant. La main qui avait été réchauffée contre son torse, ramenée comme un animal blessé, Jaffar poussa un petit soupir avant qu'un sourire ne s'installe lui aussi sur ses lèvres, contaminé par la bonne humeur de cette personne lumineuse comme un soleil.

« Je te suis.

\- Non, Jaffar. »

Son bras fut saisi par l'autre, puis tiré en avant.

« Tu es à mes côtés ! »


End file.
